rio: Cuando te conoci
by isabellamarie1998
Summary: mi version de la historia desde la perspectiva de blu que pasaria si en vez de capturar a perla capturan a alguien mas querido para blu
1. Chapter 1

15años

si 15 años a pasado desde que linda me encontro,me acogio y me cuido como si fuera su propio hijo los dos vivimos en minesota ,tenemos una vida trnquila en una tienda de libros o como yo lo diria una biblioteca .

toda mi vida era perfecta tenia todo lo necesario par a vivir y me sentia feliz .Hasta que descubri con soy el ultimo macho de mi especie, ademas habia una hembra , me entere gracias a un raro y gracioso orniologo lllamado tulio.

Nos habia propuesto ir a rio de janeiro con el fin de salvar la especie, al principio no lo entendi, ni siquiera le tome mucha importancia hasta q mi dueña linda hablo conmigo y me convencio.

A parte mi vida solitaria de soltero era muy aburrida,no hara daño conocer a una chica ...

Fue ahi cuando vida dio un giro lo podia creer toda mi vida habia cambiado por? como decirlo... ella?

Pero que demonios estoy diciendo ?

-si fue por ella

Se llama Perla es la guacamaya mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida,sus plumas eran de un hermoso azul claro ,tenia un perfume a rosas ,su cuerpo era perfecto ... curvas bien definida , sonrisa encantadora Y no me hagan habalr de sus ojos ... son dos hermosos zafiros color verde llenos de belleza y cada vez q los veo me pierdo en su enorme hechizo.

ERA SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTA

Pero ahora la veo libre sin la cadena que nos unia como uno solo, toda nuestra gran aventura habia quedado en el olvido . Despues de haber peleado con esos monos, salir de la guarida de los contrabandista o cuando bailamos en el club con Rafael,Nico y Pedro ,Y estabamos a punto de darnos un hermoso beso.

Todo habia cambiado solamente con conocerla ya no tenia a linda , NO estabamos en minesota, tuve amigos y tube la esperanzade de tener un gran amor con perla.

-BLU . dijo una voz femenina con cariño y precopacion

Esa voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos mire hacia abajo y la vi a los ojos

-blu que te pasa?

-nada,todo esta perfecto

-tu iras a la selva tropical y yo ire con linda como era lo planeado

-es que pense si podria?

CONTINUARA...


	2. enojos y planes

NUEVO CAPITULO

DISFRUTENLO :D

* * *

><p>-que venir conmigo a minesotta? uf tendria que hacerte una bufanda<p>

-no, no es a lo que me referia

-mira perla no puedo pasar toda mi vida camine y camine ,y siguiendote a donde vallas.

-oye no es mi culpa que no puedas volar. DIJO ELLA CON ENOJO Y LEVANTANDO UN POCO LA VOZ

- niños ,niños esto es sano aclaren las cosas solo sean totamente sinceros -se interpuso rafael entre nosotros

Me puse a pensar

-Con que sinceros , puedo ser sincero. para empezar no pertenesco aqui y ... y ... saben que ... no me gusta la samba

todos me miraron impresionados por lo que habia dicho y pude notar que nico estaba llorando

-oye eso estuvo machado - ese fue pedro

-me deztrozo el corazón .-nico decia mientras lo abrazaba

-si, enserio , todas las canciones suenan lo mismo - ticco taco nana tico taco nana .. y no he terminado ¿sabes lo que pienso de ti perla ?

-eres una una...

-una que ? dijo gitando

- eres gritona si lo dije sabes que eres egoista ,enojona y miedosa

-asi? mira quien habla de miedo . TU nisiquiera sabes volar

-si no se volar ,pero soy mas inteligente q tu

-no ,no me interrumpas no he terminado de hablar

mientras nuestra parejita discutia rafael caminaba lentamente hacia una esquina y llamaba a nico y pedro

- pssstt pstt chicos chicos

- nico escuchas esso?

-si , si lo escucho .-el bajo la cabeza y observo al tucan

-chicos necesito que me hagan un favor

- lo que quieras para nuestro gran rafi

- tenemos que juntar a blu y a perla

-pero como? son como el agua y el aceite

-no lo creas se que ellos se gustan , no los has visto ?

-ehh creo que si fijate nico

-ok tienes razon ,pero no puedo olvidar lo que dijo sobre la samba

-nico sabes que es mentira no lo viste en el club

- ya ,esta bien ¿que hay q hacer?

rafael se acerco a ellos y empezaron a cuchichear un gran plan

-tu crees que funcione?

- si, porsupuesto yo hablare con blu y ustedes con perla

- ok, pero te olvidas de un problemita

-¿cual?

- Blu no sabe volar

-yo vere q hago

terminaron de hablar y fueron donde estaba blu y perla

-piensas eso ? pues hasta nunca mascota dijo ella mientras se abria sus alas y sale volando

-bien el se va

-espera perla el es tu romeo y tu eres su julieta, los 2 mueren al final pero tu comprendes

-chicos es hora de poner el plan en marcha

nico y pedro asienten con la cabeza uban con perla mientras rafael sigue a blu

* * *

><p>mientras tanto...<p>

tulio y linda buscaban desesperadamente a blu y a perla

-tulio crees que esten en el carnaval ?

-no , no creo que esten ahi

-y por que lo aseguras por q acabo de ver un camino de plumas azules

linda siguio a tulio y pudo verlas

-wow tulio eres un genio

* * *

><p>hola chicos lamento la demora pero he estado ocupada en fiestas ya saben la familia ,deberes etc. dejenme decirles que estoy muy feliz tengo mi peluchito de phinny :D y tengo el juego original de rio para mi wii recien lo voy a probar pero supongo que sera bueno.<p>

quiero avisarles que estare actualizando una vez por semana no se que dia pero asi sera . no puedo actualizar mucho debido a que esta no es mi unica cuenta ,y no tampoco pueden estar desactivas.

tambien los quiero invitar a que vean mis videos en mi canal de youtube que pueden encontrar en mi profile ,

eso es todo por ahora y aunq ha pasado un dia feliz navidad.


	3. NOTA DEL AUTOR  LEER

espero no molestarles por poner est nota pero estoy molesta si molesta es imposible q rio no este nominada para los globos de oro ES IMPOSIBLE

es la mejor pelicula q he visto ,el guion ,la animacio y calidad,la musica, las voces etc todo es exelente pero no por q?' me voy aponer llorar es imposible y mire las pelis nominadas

-Las aventuras de Tin-Tin

-Arthur Christmas

-Cars 2

-Gato con Botas

-Rango

pero no RIO what da faq?

ok ok eso no es todo hay una ultima esperanza y eso son los oscars

la peli esta entre los 18 posibles nominados , tendremos q esperar hasta febrero para saber si va estar o no

ESO ES TODO LO Q QUERIA DECIR Y AHORA ME GUSTARIA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN POR FAVOR ESCRIBANLO ENN UN REVIEW PLIS


	4. el plan

capitulo 3

**-Rafael vas en la dirección contraria, que ¿no es para allá el carnaval? **

-no voy a ir al carnaval –no, iré a casa

-¿pero no amabas el carnaval?

-así es, pero amo mas a mi familia, y es una decisión que tome con esto (señala mi corazón) no con esto (señala mi mente)

-veo que tienes razón

-por supuesto que la tengo, ya he pasado por esto

-así?

-varias veces pero últimamente nunca. Veras blu hay veces en la que una ave se enoja demasiado o es muy sensible y requiere hablar estupideces y cosas ofensivas. Ahora ven conmigo

-esta bien pero no puedo vo…

rafael me agarro con sus patas y empezó a elevarme

-oh blu como pesas

-jaja muy gracioso

-a donde vamos? Dijo blu

-aun hermoso lugar

* * *

><p>Con PERLA<p>

Solo quería salir de ahí y ser libre, no podía soportar que la persona que amaba me insultara, ahora lagrimas de dolor caen, espera ¿amaba? Perla acaso ¿ te enamoraste de el? Eso es imposible, no siento nada por el pero debo admitir que es lindo ¿Por qué no? Sera que al fin encontré el amor. No lo se, pero con lo que acaba de pasar no lo quiero volver a ver. ¿A donde pudo haber ido? Espero que este bien, rayos sigo asiéndolo deja de preocuparte por el acaso ¿te gusta? Yo creo q si dijo mi cabeza. Mientras peleaba con mi mente o mi conciencia como sea que se llama, pude escuchar 2 voces diciendo mi nombre. Di media vuelta y pude ver a nico y pedro

-hola chicos q pasa?

-nada solo vinimos a ver como estabas .-dijo nico

-pues bien dijo triste bajando la cabeza

-¿te pasa algo?

-eh , no me pasa nada

-¿quieres hablar?

-si ,síganme

Volamos hasta un acogedor árbol en la selva

-¿ahora si nos puedes contar?

-no, hay nada q contar solo que no puedo soportar que alguien me insulte

-oh perlita tu sabes que blu es un patán y gran tonto como va a ofender a tan linda guacamaya como tu .- dijo pedro

-no es para tanto haces que me sonroje

-pedro tiene razón, además puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que blu

-¿tu crees?

-claro que lo creo hay muchos peces de donde vino ese

-Nico, te olvidas que su especie esta casi extinta

-el tiene razón nunca podre a encontrar a alguien mas .-dijo ella llorando

-pedro para q hablaste .-dijo nico mientras le daba un golpe en su ala

-pero es verdad , auch eso dolio

-saben que ya lo decidi creo que tendre una vida de soltera

-puede ser

-o podrias volverte lesbiana .-dijo pedro

-que?

-callate acaso te olvidas de el plan .-pudo decir en voz baja

-plan?

-chicos que plan?

Nico cogió un mango con su garra y se la metió en la boca de pedro para que no pudiera hablar

-no , escuchaste mal el dijo plantas

-y para q el quiere plantas?

-ahh, para decorar el club

-esta bien .- creyendo lo que le habían dicho

-nos podrías ayudar a buscarlas?

-por supuesto

-ok sígueme

Nico y perla se elevaron al cielo pero antes de irse el se dio cuenta que pedro no estaba, bajó de nuevo y lo encontró coqueteando con un cardenal hembra muy bonita. Nico voló hacia el y lo jalo de la pluma del pelo como si fuera su mama jalándole de la oreja (ustedes entienden)

-auuuuch eso duele mucho

-deja de coquetear con chicas tenemos q hacer lo que rafael nos pidió

-esta bien pero déjame hablar un rato mas

-no vamos perla nos esta esperando

Rápidamente volaron hacia perla y siguieron con la siguiente fase del plan

VOLVIENDO CON BLU

-ya llegamos

-que es esto rafael?

Dijo el mirando un gran árbol con enormes hojas que juntas hacían una especie de cortina. Rafael se puso a su delante y abrió la cortina. Blu no lo podía creer nunca había visto una gran y hermosa cantidad de fauna eran de todos los colores ,y eso no era toda tenia una linda cascada con agua limpia y pura. Lamentablemente era de noche y no se podía preciar su belleza en todo su esplendor pero era hermoso las luciérnagas el sonido de la cascada todo era perfecto

-guau

-te gusta?

-si es lindísimo

-a mi también, no vengo aquí desde hace mm nose 20 años no lo recuerdo bien

-que paso hace 20 años?

-fue aquí donde me declare a eva

-de verdad? como fue?

-cuando yo tenia tu edad había quedado con eva para vernos aquí en otras palabras una cita, vine lo mejor posible y le traje una flor, entre respire profundo, hablamos, y le dije que la amaba. ella me miro y me dio un profundo beso , fue lo mejor q me pudo a ver pasado senti que mi corazón latía rápidamente y no me quería separar de ella. Resumiendo el amor es el mejor sentimiento que puede a ver en el mundo y al encontrarlo es mejor atraparlo a dejarlo ir

-rafael tienes razón , ahora que lo pienso no debí tratar tan mal a perla

-y es verdad lo que le dijiste '?

-sinceramente no

-entonces q piensas de ella

-pues pienso que es la guacamaya mas hermosa que he visto , es inteligente ,tiene carácter .es divertida ,su voz es como un ángel y amo toda su forma de ser es simplemente perfecta

Al terminar el dio un largo y profundo suspiro

-entonces te gusta?

-ehhmm

Se escucho un ruido que venia de los arbusto, pudo ver una pluma color celeste, de pronto salió perla

-si , blu yo te gusto? Dijo con la voz más tierna que pudo tener

-escuchaste todo?

-no, un poco pero dime te gusto

Blu pensó y busco en lo mas profundo de su corazón especialmente su mente

-NO

Rafael se quedo atónico igual q nico y pedro que estaban atrás de ella

* * *

><p>Bueno chicos eso es todo por ahora sorry por la demora pero tengo unos problemitas que tengo q resolver. Ahora entro a fanfiction .net desde mi celu recien me doy cuenta q podia entrar asi ahora entro desde ahí cuando estoy fuera de mi casa y escribo cuando entro desde la compu<p>

**no se olvinde comentar y poner sugerencia preguntas etc**

**Agradesco a meli linda por apoyarme con la dominacion de rio : MELI SI NO ESTA EN LOS OSCAR VAMOS Y LOS LINCHAMOS JAAJJA QUIEN SE APUNTA?**

posdata: ya esta disponible un pequeñisimo resumen de la proxima historia q pienso hacer y es una trilogia wii

BYE HASTA LA PROXIMA

DANIELA FUERA PAZ


	5. Chapter 5

oh dioss bueno ya salio los dominados al oscar y dejenme de cirles q estoy trizte y un poco feliz... solo mirenlos

**mejor pelicula animada**

A Cat in Paris

Chico & Rita

Kung Fu Panda 2

Puss in Boots

Rango

**mejor cancion original**

"Man or Muppet" from THE MUPPETS

"Real in Rio" from RIO

noo pero deberia estar en mejor pelicula animada esty trixte aun q debo admitir q  real in rio fue una buena cancion muy buena espero q gane en lugar de los muppets comenten plis y si se preguntan de la historia estare actualizando en esta semana


	6. sorpresa

Yay nuevo capitulo siento por la demora pero estuve SIN INTERNET y lo peor nisiquiera podía escribir me enyesaron la mano derecha pero les tengo una sorpresa

* * *

><p>-No<p>

Al escuchar estas dolorosas palabras baje la cabeza y sentí toda mi alma destrozada y abandonada, enferma de amor solitaria y sin nadie en este mundo que me pueda querer y complacer .A punto de botar un rio de lagrimas solitarias, pude sentir el toque de sus alas suaves, fuertes y azules, tocando las mías , levante la cabeza y lo vi con sus profundos ojos castaños que con timidez sacaba palabras de su boca .Al escucharlo mi alma recupero todo el sentido fue mi emoción que le di un beso en la mejilla. Su frase no salía de mi mente "no me gustas, te amo", después del beso pude notar que se sonrojaba me miro y yo lo miré a él , sentía que nuestros corazones estaban conectados ; nunca en la vida íbamos a separarnos y , es raro nuca pensé que el destino nos uniría para la eternidad. Nos acercábamos mas y mas igual que en el club faltaba poco pero… a punto de pasar lo mas esperado y fantástico en toda mi vida

-perla aquí estas ¿Dónde te habías metido? -interrumpió pedro

-shh cállate estamos interrumpiendo – dijo nico en susurro

-ya , no importa –dijo perla separándose de blu ,mientras Nico y pedro los veían y se acercaban a Rafael que aun estaba con ellos

-funcionó

-así es nico, jamás fallo ,págame pedro

-genial siempre paro perdiendo yo prefería mi manera "halcón del amor"

-pues nunca funciono asi que págame

Pedro saco un enorme fruto rojo y se lo entrego a rafael (¿de donde? Es la magia de el cine o como lo diría yo de la lectura )

-gracias, esto le encantara a eva

-se ven tan lindos juntos - dijo el canario amarillo

-si lo se pero aun no son pareja ni siquiera se han besado – contesto pedro

-por eso, es hora de la fase 2 ¿listos?

-nacimos listos esta es nuestra parte favorita del plan

-genial, ahora tratare que se unan mas

-bien, nos vemos …

Pedro y nico salieron volando

-ahora, me tengo que ir tortolos

-tan rápido?

-si, blu si no lo hago eva me matará

-oh esta bien ,espera espera

-si? ¿Que quieres q haga solo yo con perla? Dijo blu muy preocupado

-no , lo sé piensa … pero hazlo con el corazón no con la cabeza

-esta bien

-ahhh otra cosa no le hagas caso a pedro se tu mismo

Blu asintió con la cabeza y se dirigio a perla. Rafael sin ser visto se escondió en un arbusto para espiar a los tortolitos

-yyyyyy? Dijo ella insinuando algo

-Oh si lo siento –dijo el muy nervioso

-Ahora que confesamos nuestros sentimientos… ¿Qué sigue?

-no… No,LO SE

Blu sabia que lo que seguía pero el no quería dar el siguiente paso por miedo a que le pase cuando se conocieron y el quiso besarla

-Mmm que tal si nos conocemos mejor?

-excelente idea dijo perla fingiendo una sonrisa al ver que ella tendría que dar el siguente pasoo

-ven vamos

Blu la garro del ala y se la llevo rápidamente a la orilla de el rio que estaba a unos pocos metros de ahí , sin darse cuenta q perla se cubría con su otra ala para q el no se de cuenta q ella se estaba sonrojando

-una ves la amiga de linda tenia un guacamayo rojo y pues me hise muy amigo de el atreves de el juego preguntas y respuestas y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos mucho en común ¿quieres jugar?

-claro, además suena divertido

-bien, damas primero

-oh blu dijo ella soltando una pequeña risita

* * *

><p>Con nico y pedro<p>

-apurate

-ya voy creo que tendre que hacer dieta estoy empezando a engordar

Nico dio una rodeo sus ojos y detuvo el vuelo cuando vio a linda y tulio atados con una soga siendo arrastrados por 2 contrabandistas

-pedro mira

-que? Espera ese no es la dueña de blu?

-si, si lo es. Averiguemos que esta pasando dijo nico mientras bajaba a escuchar lo que decían los contrabandista

* * *

><p>YAY ahora la sorpresa es este video hecho por mi<p>

espero q les guste ya lo había echo la semana pasada que no estuve con el yeso y lo termine el domingo

.com/watch?v=blUReflLO90&list=HL1329270375&feature=mh_lolz

pongan Youtube adelante

y si no sale vayan a mi profile ahi esta el link directo

aquí esta es por el dia de san valentin comenten si les gusto el video por favor lo hise con mucho cariño para ustedes

bye bye tengo q salir actualización siguente

SABADO:D


End file.
